19 Years and 3 Kids
by knwho
Summary: After 19 years of marriage that included 3 children, Hermione is ready for a change of some kind. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, M.


**19 Years and 3 Kids**

**A/N: First off, I really do not know where the idea for this one-shot came from, I was just writing and before I knew it, POOF! A finished story. No real plot, and definitely the smuttiest fic I've ever written. So you've been warned. But as always read, enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

After 19 years of marriage, 3 children and creating a very comfortable life together, she now wanted something different. Not because her husband was abusive or neglective toward her or the kids nor was it because he was a cheater; as a matter of fact he was the complete opposite of that. He was extremely protective of her and the kids, keeping them out of the media so they had a semblance of a normal life, he was always passionate with her behind closed doors, to this day she still hasn't figured out why his sex drive hasn't declined, but that's a good thing she reasoned, especially after 19 years together. And he's always told her the minute he said 'I do', that she was it for him, no other woman would do. For that she appreciated everyday, but now she wanted something else. Everything they built together she didn't want to see it destroyed, just changed. She wanted something...else.

So here she was after dropping her two youngest kids off at her parents' for the day (her oldest was at Hogwarts), Hermione Malfoy neé Granger was sitting at a bar in muggle London with her thoughts over a pint of the finest draft.

It didn't go unnoticed by her, that several men were staring at her. For a 38 year-old woman she still kept her figure, perhaps a bit curvier than she was before three births, but it was really hard tell. So she wasn't surprised that several men were giving her appreciative and border-line lustful looks. What did surprise her was that one of the men actually started to approach her. She guessed that he didn't see her wedding ring.

He sat down next to her, smiled brightly and asked her what she was drinking.

"Herman's Draft," Hermione replied.

The man signaled the bartender for the same.

"So, the obvious question is what is a gorgeous woman such as yourself doing in a place like this at this time of day?"

The beer was delivered before Hermione could reply. The man took a sip, awaiting her answer.

She sighed, weighing the pros and cons of telling her personal life to a complete stranger, eventually the pros won out.

"I'm looking for something new."

The man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You see," she took a sip of her own drink, "After 19 years of marriage and 3 kids, there is something missing."

"Oh, so your husband isn't producing in the bedroom or he's a rat bastard cheat, eh?"

Hermione looked up at the man for the first time, he was gorgeous. Chiseled facial features, fair complexion, the most beautiful hazel eyes with blue she's ever seen and the softest-looking chocolate tresses styled in that wet, slight "bedhead" look that made her body betray her whenever her husband wore his blonde mane like that.

Hermione's voice hitched slightly, "Uh... oh no, he's very passionate in bed and he doesn't cheat, in fact he still looks at me like we are newlyweds despite being together 19 years and with 3 kids to show for it."

"So why the need to change, I would think that most women in your position would love a life such as that," the man said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Ah, sorry it's not my place to judge."

"It's okay," Hermione said turning back to her drink, "And you're right most women would be satisfied but, I'm not like most women."

"I can see that," He took another sip.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, it's just time, I guess."

The man smiled, "Well, if you want, I can provide that change for you."

Hermione looked at the man again, was he really suggesting, what she thought he was suggesting.

"I'll be discreet, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

Did she really want to betray 19 years of love and commitment now? And more importantly with some man she'd just met in a bar? For some reason, logic and reason which she was known for flew out the window at that moment, and she nodded and took the man's hand.

**(***)**

After paying for their drinks, Hermione and the man walked a couple of blocks to a high-class hotel. Once they checked-in, the air between them became electric, they both struggled to keep their hands off each other until they were safe inside their room, but it was all for naught. They latched onto each other in the lift and only separated momentarily so that he could open the hotel room door.

They stumbled around the room, both fighting to rid the other of any and all vestments whilst attached at the lips. Eventually they succeeded and both fell onto the bed naked as the day they were born.

"You are beautiful," the man remarked at the sight of Hermione's nude body, her full breasts with tantalizingly pink nipples, that had gone hard; her flat, lean stomach; her curves; and a teasing dusting of brown hair covering her most precious gift.

Hermione blushed, but looked back at the pool of hazel in the man's eyes that now had turned dark. She ran her hands over the man's chiseled chest and abs, she felt safe in his arms. His muscular, protective arms.

He leaned down and kissed her rougher this time, she gave in immediately. He then trailed down to her neck, nibbling and sucking away. His hands massaging her breasts causing her to moan. He took his sweet time with her neck and her breasts, before slipping a hand down to her wet heat. The other hand continued its massage while his mouth was now on her other breast, sucking and lapping at her nipple. All the sensations he was causing were bringing her close, really close.

She moaned and twitched under his control until finally she found enough strength to push him off and reverse their positions she needed what he was offering, and she needed it bad. She started at his naval and kissed her way down to his member, his large, thick member. She licked the length of it, cupping his balls in her hand causing him to groan in pleasure and causing a dribble of precum to emerge. She quickly lapped it up, before engulfing him in her warm, wet mouth. He moaned as his hands settled on her head pressing her down deeper, but she didn't need any extra motivation, she was planning on downing all of him. When she did he let a guttural 'shit' escape his lips, as the pleasure became almost too much.

She downed him several times before she climbed on top of him, positioning herself to receive him. As the head entered her, her muscles began to contract and squeeze him. He groaned as she forced him into her inch by inch. Once he was in, she immediately rode him like a woman possessed. Moaning and groaning. He held her hips as she used him like a trampoline and then ground herself into him. He groaned at the feeling and at the sight of the woman on top of him.

Eventually he couldn't stand playing bystander anymore and pulled her off him, dropped her on her knees and took her from the back, pounding away with reckless abandon. She moaned and groaned as her first orgasm hit that sent several waves crashing through her. She told him to not stop, she called out to any and every deity that would listen as she was getting the experience of a lifetime. He entered her in several positions and two holes, and had her come 3 more times before he finally let himself go inside her.

When they finally collapsed down and when their breathing leveled, the man went over to his pants found on the lounge chair and pulled out a wooden stick, muttered something and went back to bed. He settled down next to her, this time wrapping his arm around her protectively as she laid her head on his chest.

**(***)**

"Well that was definitely something else," he said.

Hermione sighed contently, "Yeah, it was. Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Hermione. You know, I was somewhat skeptical when you told me that this was what you wanted: for us to roleplay this, for me to go as far as putting on a Glamour Charm. It actually scared me, really to think that you might actually do this for real."

Hermione looked up at her husband, the only thing the Glamour Charm changed were his eyes and hair color, so looking at his blonde hair and silver eyes now, his eyes showing genuine concern, she felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Draco. You know that I wouldn't trade the life I've built with you for anything, I just wanted us to pretend that we were different people, at least for bit. You are it for me, I belong to you and only you."

"I know, love," Draco kissed her forehead, "Just promise me that the next time you want to roleplay let's do so at the Manor, this hotel is a rip-off, £200 a night and not even a bloody complimentary pillow mint."

Hermione laughed, she knew they afford it. With over 25 billion Galleons in several Gringotts accounts from a massive business empire that they had built together after Draco inherited Malfoy Industries, money wasn't the issue; it was the lack of service, and Hermione blamed that on Draco's aristocratic upbringing. In fact, he still whinges if Hermione serves toast with margarine instead of butter. "I'm sorry I'll remember that, it was the closest hotel here. I just really wanted you alone."

"And you got me alone."

"Yes I did."

"By the way, love, where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue when were back on your back?"

"That's for me to know and for you to enjoy," she smirked.

"Nineteen years and 3 kids later and you're still going to keep secrets from me?"

"Yes."

"See, one more reason as to why I believe you would have been better in Slytherin than Gryffindor."

"I like my House," she replied in a huff.

"Be that as it may, I still contend that if you were a Slytherin, A) I would've been all over you by the end of Christmas First Year, B) I would've given myself to you instead of Pansy, C) We could've easily ruled the school for our entire school career rather than just that repeat 'Seventh Year' when we were Heads, and D) I would have loved to see you hex the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I would never hex Harry," she replied indignantly.

"See you wouldn't, but I'm willing to bet Slytherin Hermione would have."

Hermione sighed, they've had this conversation for 19 years, and she's willing bet it'll go on for another 19 years. "Okay Draco, enough talking about hypotheticals, you have me alone, naked and extremely horny in a hotel room for next 24 hours before we have to pick up Cassie and Carina from my parents'. I want you to do me here on the bed, the floor, the sofa, the bathroom, anywhere. Turn me into your personal sex slave, and do me harder than you've ever done before."

"Your wish is my command, Hermione. By the way love, Happy 20th Anniversary," he said before he wordlessly silenced the room and latched onto her lips.


End file.
